


fuck

by poggerspogchamp



Category: sbabababababoink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poggerspogchamp/pseuds/poggerspogchamp
Summary: fuck





	fuck

**Author's Note:**

> fuck

im dead

jk guys lol heyyyy 😒😒😒😒🙄🙄🙄🐿🐿🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
